You Are So Beautiful To Me
by Trumpeteer101
Summary: This picks up right after sectionals. My own take on what should happen. xRyleyx T for mentions of eating disorders
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to write a Ryley fic because there aren't as much as I'd like and I love to read them they are my favorite OTP! And Marley and Jake aren't together in this story. So here it is ****You are so Beautiful to Me!**

**Chapter 1**

I've never felt so weak in my life, it's like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I can't seem to get it off and I'm getting crushed underneath it. I should probably explain to you why I feel like this, well my name is Marley Rose and I'm bulimic.

This all started because everybody kept telling me I was going to be like my mom when I grew up, it's not that I'm embarrassed by her because I'm not. I love my mom and I don't care if she's overweight or anything else, but I just don't want to gain that much weight. So Kitty told me that I should start purging to keep my weight in check and I was stupid to listen to her but I just couldn't stop after I started. I soon became disgusted with food and right after I ate it I would go straight to the bathroom and puke it all up.

Then Kitty started giving me laxatives and Santana found them in my bag but I tried to convince her they were from a while ago, but I'm not sure if she believed me. I didn't like using then since I promised Ryder I wouldn't but they kinda worked. Ryder, I'm so disappointed in myself if he knew what I was doing to myself he probably wouldn't want anything to do with me, I don't even know why he hangs around with me I'm ugly and I'm fat why would anybody want to hang around with me?

But back to sectionals. I was feeling fine for the while Gagnam Style dance but right towards the end I felt like I couldn't do anything and started to get tunnel vision and really dizzy, it wasn't long before I passed out and say everybody gathering around me but the most important face that I saw was Ryder's right above me before I blacked out, that's the last thing I remember from sectionals.

**Present Day in the hospital**

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar white room, with flowers on all the tables but I couldn't read what the cards said. I sat up in bed and looked around and identified my surroundings. I was in a hospital! Wait if I'm in here…..that means they probably know about my purging! Just as I thought that the very person I didn't want to see me in this state walked in the door with the rest of the New Directions, and some of the graduated New Directons.

"Marley?" Said my mom.

"Hi mom" I responded in the softest voice I could manage.

My mom and all the New Directions just stared at me for a long awkward moment, but surprisingly Santana was the one to finally break the silence.

"Marley do you know how long you were out for?" Santana asked.

I thought for a moment then finally responded "about an hour two hours tops?"

Everybody in the room looked at each other and by the looks on their faces I knew it was much longer than an hour.

"Uhhh maybe more like four or five?" I said with more hesitation than I planned.

I looked at Ryder and I could see in his eyes the pain and fear behind them because I just knew him to well and could read him like an open book.

I looked at my mom and there were tears pouring out of her eyes, I looked at everybody else in the room and I could see tears glistening in some of their eyes and the boys all had looks of pain in their eyes and blank facial expressions.

"How long was I out!" I exclaimed because nobody would answer me

Everybody in the room looked at Ryder in expectation. Finally he opened his mouth and I sat up straighter in expectation

"Marley after you passed out at sectionals we rushed you right to the hospital and a couple hours later when the doctor came out of your room they told us that you went into a coma because of how weak your body was, you weren't in it for long but you were in it for a good two weeks" he responded

I just sat there in astonishment. I was in a coma for two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm at a record 2 chapters in one day! I don't own glee or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2**

I was in a coma for two weeks I just can't process that in my head. I looked around the room until my eyes finally landed on Ryder's, I was hypnotized with his beautiful blue eyes and it just made me forget all the happened in the last two weeks. Well technically I already did forget but that's not the point. I thought to myself.

"Hey can I have a moment alone with Marley for a sec?" Ryder asked everybody in the room but he mainly looked at Mrs. Rose

"Sure" responded Mrs. Rose

When everybody was finally out of the room Ryder sat down on the edge of my bed and we just stared at each other for a couple minutes but finally he broke the silence.

"Why" was the only thing he said.

"I wasn't good enough, I was the ugliest person in the school I felt that if I started doing this to myself that I would be good enough for everybody, so when Kitty first told me about it I thought it was a good plan that nothing could go wrong." I said to him

"Marley you're beautiful in every way you don't need to do that to yourself to make you feel good." He said and it looked as if he was close to tears.

"But everybody wa" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"I don't care what everybody else say, what don't you get Marley you're so beautiful to me I just wish you would see it to." He said with so emotion

"I don't know what you see in me I'm ugly! Just don't look at me!" I yelled at him and to my surprise he started to sing

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breath  
Now and then, you get insecure  
From all the pain, you're so ashamed_

She averted her eyes from his at that line, and just looked at the floor, but he continued singing. HE put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes to sing the next verse.__

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
So don't let them bring you down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't let them bring you down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

She seemed to be getting happier because at this point she was echoing him a bit as her eyes started to drift closed.__

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

Her eyes finally closed.__

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

And her breathing started to even out as she drifted into sleep._  
_

_Don't let them bring you down today. Don't let them bring you down today_

I think I may be falling in love with Ryder Lynn was the last thing she thought before sleep took her over at the end of his beautiful song.

**Ryder's POV**

By the time Ryder finished the song Marley was sound asleep with a little smile on her face.

"You are beautiful no matter what they say" he repeated and looked at her

"Marley Rose I think I may be falling in love with you why can't you see yourself from my point of view if you did you would never feel like you do now. I know you'll be going away for a while to get better but while you do I _will_ make you see yourself like I do." He said as he waked out the door to sit with his friends and wait till Marley would wake up again.

**So how did you like it?! Reviews would help a lot! And yes I did change some of the words in the song and the name of the song was Beautiful by The LemonHeads**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while there's been a lot going on the past couple weeks. And just to clarify something I got a lot of reviews saying that the song Beautiful was originally sung by Christina Augilera and yes I do know that but I thought the Lemonheads cover version suited the situation more. So here it is Chapter 3 of You Are So Beautiful To Me**

**Chapter 3**

I don't remember much from the days prior in the hospital but what I do remember is when my doctor came in to talk to me about going to a rehab facility for a good amount of time to learn to accept me for who I am and not be ashamed of what I look like. He told me I will be leaving when I am all recovered and my energy is back and I'll be gone for as long as it takes me to get better. Everybody started to come back in and it felt really good to know that they are here for me.

"Guys I'm going to be going away for a while." I told them

"We know Marley, but it's for the best you need to get better and we need you to get better." Said Sam who has always been here for me to talk to.

I then noticed that he and Brittney were holding hands and I smiled for a moment thinking that aleast through all of this someone can be happy, but then I remembered Santana how she and Brittney used to date and I wondered what she thought about her and Sam.

"You better have this amazing song for when you get back to remind us of how great your voice is." Blaine said

Blaine and I have gotten close over the past few weeks, he was there for me when I thought Ryder was going to make a move on Kitty and I listened to his problems on Kurt and gave him some advice.

"I'll have the best song you guys will ever hear." I replied with a big smile on my face because it reminded me that I won't be gone forever and I will comeback, strong and healthy as ever.

I saw my mom standing in the corner and I motioned her over to come sit on the bed as everybody started to file out.

"Don't worry mom I'll be going away to get help, I'm not scared I know I need to do this to get better, it's the only way." I said to her

"I know Mar and I've accepted that but I just can't get over what you've been doing to yourself, I mean I feel like it's all my fault" she explained

"Don't even say that Mom! It's my fault I let what everybody was saying get to me and I listened to people I shouldn't of and made some bad choices. It was my fault, I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am or who my mom is." I told her honestly

"Just promise me that you'll stop and that you'll try your best to get better?" she asked

"I promise Mom." I replied though I distinctly remember promising that to someone else but I ended up not keeping that promise.

**A WEEK LATER WHEN MARLEY IS BETTER AND IS ABOUT TO LEAVE**

It was time to leave and not come back for a while. After I said goodbye to most of the Glee club I only had Ryder left before my mom and I left to go drop me off one state away in Pennsylvania.

I ran right into Ryder's arms the second he opened them. I hugged him with all I had in me and we just stood like that for a while but I had to let go.

"Just promise me one thing Marls" he asked me

"And what's that?" I asked

"That you'll try with everything you have to get better and when it gets hard to not give up because you have people back here waiting for you to come back." He responded

"I will, I swear I will." I told him and I really did mean it

"That's all I needed to hear, and when you come back I'll have something very special planned for you." He said

"Thanks Ryder for being there for me you're probably the best person I will ever meet and I will always be there for you if you need me just like you were for me." I told him

"Marley I need to tell you something that I've been thinking about for a long time now, I just never knew how to tell you because I wasn't sure myself about what I was feeling." He quickly explained

"And what's that you need to tell me?" I asked

"I think I may be falling in love with you." He stated so quickly I didn't even know if he said it at all

"Wait me as in…..me?" I asked with confusion

"Marley you are so perfect I don't know how you don't see it." He said and when I looked into his eyes I could tell it was true

He slowly started to lean I and before I knew it I felt his lips gently brush mine and then he kissed me!

It was the greatest feeling ever, Ryder Lynn was kissing me Marley Rose!

When we finally broke apart I looked around and saw everybody looking at us with smiles in their faces.

"I think I may be falling for you to Ryder" I said

**I think I may start crying soon because I ship Ryley so hard! When I hear his voice in Some Nights I want to scream because he has such an AMAZING voice! 3 but they really need more Ryler fics out there! If you have any suggestions for a song for Marley to sing next chapter review because I'm thinking of having her sing a song! So review people!**

**-Trumpeteer101**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while there's been a lot going on these past couple weeks and it was really hard to get through it. I'll try to update as much as I can this week to make up for the lost time. So here it is chapter 4 of ****You are So Beautiful To Me.**

**I do not own glee or any of its characters**

**Chapter 4**

I'm here, after so many months of keeping what I did to myself a secret I'm finally at a rehabilitation facility. When my mom and I walked in everybody just stopped and stared. When we finally reached the front desk and "checked" me in, it was time for my mom to leave.

"Marley please promise me you'll try everything you can to get better, you have to do this so you can come back home to me, to Ryder and to all your other friends." She said on the verge of tears.

"I promise with all my heart mom." I told her sincerely.

"That's all I needed to hear, I love you." She then gave me a big hug.

"I love you to mom." I said

After that she left, and I was all alone (not literally there was a doctor standing right next to me)

"Hi marley my name is Doctor Smith, and I'll be the doctor that will be helping you through all of this. You will have to attend group sessions 5 days a week and you get the weekend to yourself but you have to stay in the building. Your teacher for the group session will send somebody down to your room to get you and to help you for the first couple days, until you get the hang of your routine." He said

"Thank you." Was all I said to him because I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

I started wandering the hallways looking for my room. When I finally came to my door that was marked 34c in the girls dormitories I opened the door and looked around the room. There were two beds, the one was already taken and stuff was scattered on it and stuff all around the walls. Looks like I have a roommate.

When I finally got settled in and was just about to sit down and relax the door swung open and in walked a girl who looked like she came out of a modeling magazine. She had long golden hair that curled ever so slightly, a flawless face and amazing greyish blue eyes

"Hi my name is Hayden!" she said so happy, I don't know how she could be this happy in a place like this. "you must be my new roommate. I'm going to be showing you around for the next couple of days and I can't wait to get to know you better because we are going to be seeing a lot of eachother since we're roommates and they put us in all of the same classes so you atleast know someone!"

"Uh hi I'm Marley." I said rather timidly, I never was really good at making friends.

"Not much of a talker I see" she said.

"it's not that I don't like talking it's that I'm really tired from a long day, it's my first day here, and I just got settled in" I told her just not in the mood to talk.

"ok I get that's how I was like on my first day, tell you what tomorrow after our first session I'll give you a tour and we could get to know each other better." She told me.

"Sounds good to me." I told her.

She went over to her bed and got on her laptop and I got under my covers put my headphones on and fell asleep listening to songs that describe what I'm feeling right now.

**I'm sorry it was short but I have total writers block for this right now, I had this whole story planned out but then I forgot it. When I think of Hayden I think of Skylar Samuels.**

**So sorry I promise the next chapter will be really long and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**-Trumpeteer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up the next morning I felt so much better and I felt like I was ready to take on anything thing the world can throw at me.

I looked at my clock that was on the table next to my bed and it read 11:51 a.m. and I realized how late I slept, I never sleep very late. I guess I was really tired yesterday

Unfortunately I didn't think that the world would be throwing my very hyper roommate that seemed to be a morning person at me right when I woke up.

"Hey roomie, you feel better? I hope so because I have a lot to show you around here you can meet all my friends and my boyfriend and all the teachers and so many other people that I know here and feel that you have to meet! She said all in one sentence barely stopping to breathe between each sentence, if that's even what you would call it.

"Don't we have to go to our group session in like an hour?" I asked her

"Yea when we get there that's where you're going to meet everybody." She told me

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you here for? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She said

"No the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. I'm bulimic, there's this girl in my school who tears down everybody, and she got to me. She encouraged me to do it and gave me laxatives and I just couldn't stop. It made me feel pretty and skinny, but now I'm learning to accept who I am." I told her

"Wow you've only been here for one day and you're going all preacher on me, I bet you're probably not going to be here for a long time. Anyways I have depression issues. My parents were always fighting, my dad blamed it on me and would sometimes beat me, so I would lock myself in my room and cut and cut until I couldn't feel anything anymore, and one time I cut to deep and almost killed myself. I've been here for two years already and I'm starting to get better. I finally get that it wasn't my fault and that two people can just grow apart after a while" She said

I never would've guesses that she had depression, Hayden is this ball of hyper activity that never stops talking, but I guess that goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover.

So over the next hour we just talked and got to know each other. I found out that she's an only child and that she has a boyfriend here named Alek and that he would be in our group session so I would get to meet him, I also found out that she goes to Carmel and she was in Vocal Adrenalin. She told me about her past so I told her about mine

I told her about my friends back in Lima, the few that I had anyways (mostly the glee club), and about the whole Ryder and Jake fiasco and how I ended up with Ryder

When the time finally came that we had to leave to go to our session, we linked arms and walked arm in arm to the door that read group session 1 on the door. When we walked in and I looked at all the faces around me I felt like I was ready to face anything just like how I felt this morning when I woke up, in maybe one of the best moods I've been in so far.

**So I tried to update as soon as I could but that didn't work because it still took me forever to update. I promise I'll try harder! Meanwhile reviews would really help me because I'm kinda starting to lose my inspiration for this story but I promise I'll think of more ideas for the next chapter and it will be much longer!**

***Trumpeteer101***


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know another really late update, I'm working on it I'm just kind of losing inspiration, my Ryley dreams have been crushed considering the last episode where Jake and Marley said they loved eachother! While I do like Jarley it will never be my OTP…..well here's the next chapter of you are so beautiful to me!**

Chapter 6

I walked in the door and everybody's eyes were on me…..again, I feel like that's all everyone does anymore is watch me and it's starting to get really creepy. I looked around the room at all the different faces some had a smile on their face and others didn't look too happy to be here. Hayden detached herself from me and went over to sit next to some really cute boy with golden hair and had a smirk plastered on his face. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"Hi my names Marley, I'm the new student, I guess that's what you call or something like that." I said to him

"Hi Marley my names and I'm the teacher for your group session, what we usually do here is just talk about what we're feeling, good or bad, and we talk about how to get over the problems that we're having now." He said to me and I could already tell that this class was going to either help me or hurt me a lot.

"You can just take a seat next to Hayden and you can introduce yourself after everybody else gets here."

"Ok" I told him

"So Marley this is Trent, my boyfriend, I figured you should meet him, he also goes to Carmel but he isn't in Vocal Adrenalin he's on the football team." She told me

"Hi I'm Marley." I said to him

"Trent" He responded.

Well my guess is that he isn't much of a talker, or he just doesn't like me. Oh god what if everybody doesn't like me, I'll be the social outcast that nobody likes, what if there's someone like Kitty here that has to constantly make fun of me just to feel joy in life? I thought to myself rambling on and on about the endless possibilities.

Hayden must've noticed something was wrong with me because she nudged me which brought me out of my endless thought train.

"Hey don't worry he just isn't much of a talker to people he doesn't know." She told me

I was about to tell her thanks but was then interrupted by .

"So class we have a new girl with us today, her name is Marley and she's going to come up to the front, or I guess the middle since we're all sitting in a circle." He said trying to make light humor.

I got up nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and started speaking.

"Uh well my names Marley, I'm 17 **(Sorry if I got that wrong I'm not really sure how old Marley is in glee so in my story she's 17)** I'm here because I'm bulimic, I love to sing and dance, and I'm an only child." I told them not really knowing what to say.

"Good job Marley, you can go back to your seat and we can get started." He told me.

**30 Minutes later**

"Ughhh I'm so exhausted!" complained a tired Hayden "and it's only like 2 or something like that!"

Just when I was about to respond I heard my name being called from the end of the hallway, it was the receptionist from the main lobby.

"Marley! I've been trying to find you for a while you have to come with me to the main lobby." She told me

"Ok" I turned to Hayden "I'll be back after I do whatever they want me to do, meet you back at the room later." I said to her then followed the receptionist to the lobby

Once I got to the lobby I was about to say something when I heard someone say my name. I turned my head ran towards the awaiting open arms. They picked me up and spun me around holding me tight

"Ryder! I've missed you so much, it's so weird being away from everybody and I miss all of you like crazy, well except Kitty, her I can do without!" I told him.

"I've missed you so much Marley you have no idea, I've been wanting to come up sooner but they kept telling me that I had to give you time to settle in and get used to the changes, but I never stopped trying." He told me

I gave him a huge smile, then I did something I didn't know I had the courage to do

I kissed him

**Well that's the end of chapter 6, maybe next chapter there will be a duet and more Ryley moments? **

**Reviews help a bunch!**

***Trumpeteer***


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea I'm on a roll two updates in one week! See I'm making progress! We'll after that being said here's chapter 7 of you are so beautiful to me!**

**Chapter 7**

After that moment with Ryder we went back to my room to catch up and I figured I would introduce him to Hayden. I just hope she doesn't scare him off!

I knocked on the door and peeked my head in to make sure she was decent, and walked in, pulling Ryder with me.

"Hayden I like you to meet some, this is Ryder my-"I looked over at Ryder because I wasn't really sure what we were.

"Boyfriend, I mean if you'll have me?" he said

"Of course" I said with a huge smile

"Hayden this is Ryder my boyfriend!" I finally told her

"Hi I'm Hayden" she introduced herself and actually shook his hand!

"Ryder" he replied

We all sat down and talked to each other and Ryder and Hayden got to know each other better.

After about an hour of talking Ryder said that he had somewhere to take me so we finally left. When we made it to the front desk Ryder showed the lady a note and she said I was able to go out but I had to be back before 9, it was 3 right now.

We went outside and got into his car

"So where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he responded

About 5 min later we pulled up to a restaurant

"So you're taking me out to dinner?" I asked him even though I knew the answer

"Just wait you'll see" he said to me

He grabbed my hand and we walked through the front door. Right when we got in a bunch of people popped up and yelled

"Surprise!" they all screamed

I looked around at all the familiar faces. I saw the whole glee club scattered all throughout the restaurant.

Even Kitty was there, I didn't know why though considering she was one of the reasons I am where I am now, but if Kitty wouldn't have bullied me repeatedly then I wouldn't have met Hayden. So there is one bright spot in all of this.

Unique ran up to me and wrapped me in a body crushing hug.

"Girl I haven't seen you in so long! We'll I just saw you a while ago but it felt like a long time!" she said

"I missed you Unique even though it wasn't that long ago." I told her honestly

One by one they all came up to me said how much they missed me and asked me how I was doing. Then finally **came** Kitty.

I just looked at her; I couldn't believe she was here.

"What's up elephant?" she asked me **(Sorry I couldn't come up with anything creative)**

"If you just came here to make fun of me then why did you come at all, it could've saved you a lot of gas" I told her glad that I was finally standing up for myself

"Well Jake and I are now an item so he insisted that we come, even though I don't care what happens to you, oh yea I forgot to ask how's the crack house?" she said

I was just about to say something when she just smiled and skipped off and latched herself onto jakes arm and shot me a smile.

"Ok everybody since we all came her for Marley, I think we should all sing a song for her to show her how much we care about her and that we'll be with her through this whole journey." Finn announced to the club

Unique shot right up onto the stage to make sure that she would be able to sing first.

"Ha I bet all of you up here!" she exclaimed

"For my song to Marley I'm going to be singing Perfect by pink

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, That's alright Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstoodMiss "no way, it's all good",

It didn't slow me down Mistaken,

Always second guessing Under estimated,

Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

less than , pretty please

If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

You're so mean,

When you talk,

About yourself, You were wrong

Change the voices, In your head

Make them like you Instead.

So complicated,Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing You are perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.

So cool in line and we try, try, try

,But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing You are perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect

to me.

**I make a song each glee member sings a new chapter. Reviews for what songs each person should sing would help a bunch **

**-Trumpeteer**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was so happy last week when Ryder kissed Marley! She belongs with him not Jake, Ryder's the one who had everything planned out and Jake didn't have anything. Why does Glee have to be so frustrating?! **

Chapter 8

**Ryder's POV**

Right after Unique went Artie went up then Sam and soon every member of the glee club had gone except Ryder, so finally it was his turn. I nervously walked up to the stage the perfect song in my head that would make Marley notice how I thought there was nothing wrong with her and she was beautiful no matter what she thinks or what other people say just to bring her down.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

_It's true whenever her hair falls into her eyes I always want to just push it back behind her ear_

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_I'll always stay by her side, even when she doesn't want me to. I'll be there for her no matter what._

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

When the song was finally over I looked Marley straight in the eyes and could see tears glistening in them. I slowly made my way off the stage and she stood up and ran to me. I met her halfway and picked her up and spun her around. When I finally put her back down I pressed my forehead up against hers.

"I love you so much Marley" I told her in all honesty and kissed her.

After a few moments she finally broke away and said that she was going to go up and sing her own song.

There's a girl

Who sits under the bleachers

Just another day eating alone

And though she smiles

There is something just hiding

And she cant find a way to relate

She just goes unnoticed

As the crowd passes by

And she'll pretend to be busy

When inside she just wants to cry

She'll say...

[Chorus]

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes

Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day

When you'll ask her her name

The beginning, in the first weeks of class

She did everything to try and fit in

But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface

And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs

And the more that they joked

And the more that they screamed

She retreated to where she is now

And she'll sing...

[Chorus]

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes

Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name

And one day just the same as the last

Just the days been in counting the time

Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...

"I always considered myself invisible because nobody really noticed me and when they did they always made fun of me and brought me down, but then I joined glee and found the only people who really notice me and don't make fun of me for what I wore or who my mom was, and for that I thank you so much." She said glancing at each of us and finally coming down off of the stage

She walked over to me and I put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

"Ryder do you think it will ever get easier?" she asked me

"I promise Marley it will get easier, you have all of us to help you get through it. Just don't forget, I'll be your crying shoulder." I said to her with a wink but I meant it

**So there's Chapter 8! I do not own the songs I'll be or Miss invisible. Review please! It really helps when I see how much people like my story because it gives me the courage to keep writing and not give up! :) oh and sorry I didn't stick to what I said about each person's song being a chapter, I couldn't come up with enough songs for each character!**


End file.
